Conventional computer architectures commonly include a cache memory structure to facilitate read and write data from a main memory for enhancing memory access time. The cache memory maintains copies of read and write data from the main memory. These copies may be based on most recent transactions or may be based on more complicated algorithms.
While such memory architecture increases the speed at which external devices retrieve data from the main memory, drawbacks exist with respect to the application of a single cache to multiple CPUs.